


Go Quietly

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coda, Ghost Kevin Tran, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Sevin, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Kevin is yet another person Sam failed to save, and he isn’t ready to forgive himself. Fortunately, Kevin knows just how he can make it up to him.
Relationships: Kevin Tran/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Go Quietly

Sam dropped onto the bed and took a shuddered breath. He rubbed mercilessly at his eyes. He wanted to sleep. But he was afraid to. 

Seeing him again had ripped open those wounds, flayed his heart raw all over again. The guilt was all that kept him warm tonight. 

He closed his eyes experimentally. If he slept now, what would he see? Would he see his own hand burning the prophet’s eyes black? Would he see the young man suffering to bring the trials which Sam had let fall aside without completing? Would he see the ghost, terrified and brave, accepting his horrific fate, which he never deserved?

“I’m so sorry, Kevin,” he whispered hoarsely. He cleared his throat, and tried to swallow back his emotion. “You deserved so much better. We got Bobby out of Hell and into the Penthouse, but that was because the angels helped. And Dad. The angels must have...I don’t know, broken some rules...I’m not going to give up, okay? I’m going to keep researching, whenever the world isn’t coming down around us. I’ll find something. One day…”

“...listening to Sam Winchester bitch about his guilty conscience!”

He startled, and pushed himself up. “Kevin? Kev, are you...here?”

Reality wrinkled briefly, and there he was, looking healthier than Sam had seen him since...well, since Metatron had healed him up, before putting a hit out on him. “Hi, Sam. Where’s Dean?”

Sam laughed with relief. “He’s out. Found a friend for the night. It’s been a really, really rough few days, and...and we needed a break. So I came back and he went out. He had some kind of fight with Cas or something, I guess, because the guy won’t answer my texts. I guess even Cas needed a break. I was just about to get lonely. I’m glad you found your way back to the bunker, man. It’s good to see you.”

“Is it?”

He blinked. “Yeah. Of course it is. Kevin...I haven’t ever stopped feeling terrible about-“

“Then how about you make it up to me?”

He stared. “What? How?”

The prophet shifted without moving, one of those tricks ghosts pulled on them all the time, and suddenly he was on the bed with Sam. “Remember?”

Sam felt his breath cool around him, but his heart was pounding, and his face was warming in spite of the cold spot. Remember? Of course he remembered! “You mean...when we…”

“Don’t act stupid, Sam. I know you remember. It was just once, and you called it a mistake. But I didn’t think of it that way. And I don’t really think you did either.”

He swallowed hard, and lowered himself to his back as Kevin drew closer. “Kevin, I-I didn’t say it was a-a mistake; I said-“

“That you felt like you had taken advantage of me. Because I was younger and I was scared, and you had just saved my ass yet again. But I had grown up by then, Sam. Post-haircut, remember?”

Sam gave a shaky laugh. “Yeah. Post-haircut.” He reached up to put his fingers to the dark hair now, and sighed when it passed right through. 

Kevin smiled sadly. “Look, physicality is a bitch. I’m not wasting my effort unless you promise it’ll be worth it.”

An ache stung him all over then, and he flinched with it. “It would be good to hold you again,” he acquiesced at last. 

The prophet’s sweet face lit with a true smile now. “It would be good to be held again,” he agreed. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, then lifted a trembling hand to touch Sam’s. This time, there was contact, and Sam could feel the weight of him on the bed beside him. 

He wrapped his long arms around Kevin and simply held on for a long while, until the young ghost lost patience with him. 

“You going to kiss me, or what?” he teased. 

Tears streamed down Sam’s face. He hadn’t been in love with Kevin, and they both knew it. But there was something so beautiful in the young man, something so comforting about touching him, that Sam couldn’t help being grateful for the opportunity one more time. “One last time,” he whispered aloud. 

Kevin shrugged. “I’ve got places to be and faces to see. Till I lose the rest of my mind, I’m going to travel the world and do everything I never got to do. But first, I want to do something I only got to do once, and always wanted to do again.”

Sam let him cover him in kisses. The cold spot turned warm, very warm, until he was sweating and panting with it. Kevin was everywhere, all over Sam’s long body, moving his lips and hands in a way that Sam found hard to keep up with. It wasn’t like before, years ago, when Kevin had been afraid and nervous, clumsy even, and Sam had assured him and soothed him while taking control. Now Kevin was doing as Kevin pleased, and Sam was not sorry for it at all. 

Clothes peeled off layer by layer. Once he was revealed entirely, Kevin smirked, and let the illusion of his own clothing drop, and Sam sighed happily. 

“You’re so beautiful, Kevin. So completely beautiful.”

Kevin’s gaze softened with adoration. He wasn’t in love with Sam either, but he had worshipped him. Praise from Sam’s lips meant the world to him, even now. He busied his hands, stroking up and down Sam’s cock, and Sam drew in his breath through his teeth, eyes rolling back. “You’re ready for me.” It wasn’t a question. It was simply fair notice. 

Sam licked his lips and watched as Kevin put a leg on either side of him. He placed his hands on those slim hips, and couldn’t help staring in hunger at the way Kevin stretched his legs apart to set his knees on the bed around Sam. “You...don’t need-“

“Not this time,” Kevin murmured. He swiped at Sam’s dripping cock, and painted Sam with it to ease his way. 

His shallow breath panted out the prophet’s name while he watched him align himself atop Sam. Kevin’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he returned the stare, and slid down to sheath Sam deep into him. 

Sam’s eyelids fluttered closed, and he hissed in through his teeth again. “Kevin,” he moaned out. When he was able to open his eyes again, he stared in awe at the beautiful prophet, who was holding himself steady with great effort, filled impossibly by his lover. Concern finally surfaced in Sam’s foggy mind. “Kev,” he panted. “Don’t hurt yourself, okay?” The same thoughts ran through his head as had years ago. He was twice Kevin’s size. He shouldn’t have let him do this. He would hurt him. Kevin was stubborn; he wouldn’t admit it if Sam was too much for him, and so it was up to Sam to stop-

Kevin rolled his hips in response, and smiled with pleasure as Sam cried out. “Don’t worry about me,” he ground out in a growl. “I’ve wanted to be right here for years. Ever since you told me we couldn’t ever be here again. I’ve dreamed of being this full again, Sam. Nothing would ever have done it, not after I had you.” He began to lift himself with strong thighs, and drop back to fill himself again, delighting in Sam’s howl. “You ruined me in one night. Nobody else could have come close. Not to this. Not to you.”

The tight burn of Kevin’s body was relentless. It was just as he remembered, but so much better now that the worry was fading away. Kevin was in charge here. Kevin was taking what he wanted. So it was all right for Sam to enjoy it. It was all right that pleasure was searing through him everywhere. Kevin wanted this. All Sam had to do was let go and let him take it. 

The young man’s own eyes were slipping closed now. “Feel you everywhere,” he groaned. He was nearly sobbing with the intensity now, but he did not slow his movements. He tightened without mercy around Sam, then lifted off only to crash back down over him, punching moans out of his own throat and obscenities from Sam’s. “Put your hand here. Can you feel it? Can you feel you in me?” 

The pressure of Kevin holding Sam’s hand to his abdomen, the vision of Kevin’s shameless ecstasy, sent Sam reeling over the edge, and he scrambled to hold Kevin’s hips down, to drive himself as deep as he could into him, and fill every bit of him until he thought Kevin would drown from the inside. Kevin took a long breath, and closed his eyes, and he shuddered and released with Sam, as though Sam were pushing it out of him with the strength of his own orgasm. 

At last, the tears came, but through them, a smile bloomed. There was no mess between them, and Kevin put his fingers through Sam’s hair while they both panted, with no hurry to move and no need to clean up. Sam realized gradually that there was no discomfort in Kevin remaining where he was, just petting Sam. His earlier exhaustion was returning to him, but now it was less a burden and more a blanket of warmth and relief. It took him even longer to realize that Kevin’s weight was very slowly disappearing, that Kevin himself was fading away from him. He reached for him in alarm. 

But the prophet just smiled and shook his head. “It’s okay, Sam. I promise it’s okay.”

“Kevin,” he breathed. “Don’t go. I’ll figure something out. I’ll…”

“Shh. I’m already gone, Sam. But I didn’t go quietly into that dark night. And that’s what I want you to remember most when you think of me. I went on my own terms. Will you remember me that way?”

Tears streamed down his cheeks and soaked into his pillow. “Kevin freaking Solo,” he choked. 

Kevin’s grin was like that of the Cheshire Cat, and it was the last thing to fade completely out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don’t know what just happened. I blinked, my hand slipped, and then there was Sevin smut. Oops?


End file.
